My Stalker
by Space Odin
Summary: Ichigo is stalked by Nemu. Nemu is ordered to bring samples from him back to Mayuri. Rated M for later content. REVIEW PLZ
1. Nemu's Orders Ichigo's Paranoia

So here's a new story I thought up. Hope you like it, I made it because I noticed there are pretty much no Ichi/Nemu stories and I wanted there to be more. So here it is "My Stalker" Oh and this is after Ichigo has controlled his hollow.

_______________________

Mayuri sat there watching the screen with rapt attention. He was watching a tape that showcased Ichigo Kurosaki fighting Byakuya Kuchiki. Normally he wouldn't have cared about something so trivial, but this wasn't any ordinary fight.

He continued to watch as the white mask started to form over the ryoka's face and his eye started to change colors. He wanted to study this boy who seemed to possess the powers of a shinigami AND a hollow. He would just go down and kidnap the boy so that he could bring him back to his lab and perform experiments on him, but unfortunately there were rules against that sort of thing, and Yamamoto KNEW he knew them.

Luckily he had come up with a plan that would allow him to study 'part' of the boy at least.

"Nemu! Get in here!" Mayuri yelled.

"Hai Mayuri-sama, what is it you need?" she asked in her emotionless voice.

"I have orders for you. You are to go to Karakura town and collect samples for me to study." He said not even looking at her.

"Hai Mayuri-sama, what samples would you like?"

"I am going to have you collect samples from the substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki. I want samples of blood, saliva, skin, hair, semen, and also capture some of his rieatsu." He spoke as if it was the most normal thing in the world, then again this is Mayuri Kurotsuchi we're talking about.

"Hai Mayuri-sama. I will leave immediately." Nemu said getting up from her kneeling position to go.

"One last thing before you go, you must collect the samples as secretively as possible. I do not want him to know what is going on. Only reveal yourself if it is absolutely impossible to avoid to get the sample."

"He will never know I was there Mayuri-sama."

Nemu gathered the equipment necessary for this assignment and headed towards the senkaimon gate. Meanwhile Ichigo was in his classroom unaware that he was about to acquire a very talented stalker.

__________________

"Ow! What the hell was that for Rukia?" Ichigo howled.

"That was for not paying attention! The bell rang it's time for lunch." Rukia said smacking him again just for fun.

"Stop hitting me already I'm going." Ichigo said.

Rukia walked away going to sit with Orihime, Tatsuki, and the other girls she always sat with.

Ichigo sighed and grabbed his lunch Yuzu packed for him. He headed towards the roof he usually ate at with his friends. He opened the door and saw them all sitting there just like always.

'God I'm so bored lately. There hasn't been a hollow attack in days, I wish something exciting would happen around here.' Ichigo thought to himself.

"Hey Ichigo come over here and sit down Keigo" yelled as he waved.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ichigo asked sitting down.

"We were just talking about Rukia. Isn't she just sooo cute Ichig-" Keigo didn't finish as Ichigo punched him in the face sending him flying through the air only to bounce off the fence and hit the ground.

"Shut up idiot. Why can't you be normal for once?" Ichigo growled still holding up his fist and keeping his eyes closed.

"You're the one who's not normal, Rukia is so cute how can you not notice it? You must be gay. AAARRGGGHHH!" Keigo yelled as Ichigo stomped his head into the concrete.

"Shut up dammit. Just because I don't act like an idiot every time some pretty girl is around doesn't mean I'm gay!" Ichigo said kicking him again.

"Well he may be on to something." Uryuu mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say cape boy?!" Ichigo asked through gritted teeth.

"I said he may be on to something carrot-top. I never see you take any interest in any of the girls that are always fawning over you when they think you're not looking. An don't you ever say anything about my fashion sense, I'll have you know that that outfit is custom made out of the highest quality material." Uryuu said pushing his glasses up.

"I don't do anything because I have some idea of decency as to not try and go after every girl near me! And look who's talking about other peoples sexual preferences, the only thing I've seen you take interest in is sewing dolls and putting a stupid cross on everything you can!" Ichigo yelled back ready to go to blows already.

"Why you - you would insult my honor as a quincy!"

"Please no more arguing. Let's just have a quiet lunch." said Chad from his seat.

Of course Ichigo and Uryuu listened to the usually quiet giant when he spoke, so they sat down and had a quiet lunch for the rest of the hour.

Unfortunately Ichigo couldn't relax during his meal. he kept getting that weird feeling when someone is watching you. He couldn't shake the feeling all through lunch. Five minutes before lunch was over Ichigo decided to address his concerns.

"Hey do you guys ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" Ichigo asked.

"Who would be watching you?" Chad asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think anybody is watching you Kurosaki, you're probably just being paranoid." Uryuu said with a smirk.

"Shut up bastard." Ichigo replied.

"Oooooh, maybe you're being watched by a pretty girl, and she wants something special from you!" Keigo said holing himself and wiggling his whole body.

"Dammit I told you earlier to stop talking like that!" Ichigo said hitting Keigo again. "Why does it matter if it's a man or woman?!"

"Come on guys we better get going or we'll be tardy." Mizuiro said texting one of his lady friends.

"Yeah I guess so. I still can't shake the feeling though. It's giving me shivers." Ichigo said.

"Paranoid." Uryuu said walking away.

"You wanna start something quincy?!" Ichigo yelled running after him.

___________________

Nemu sat on a tree branch next to Ichigo's high school eating her lunch that she had prepared earlier. She watched Ichigo through her binoculars, his desk was right next to the window so she had an unobstructed view of him. She had been watching him for two hours now, she noticed how his eyes strayed every once in a while between Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue. She noted this down making sure to make a full report to her captain on his behavioral patterns.

She was trying to figure out how she could get all of the samples she needed without letting him figure out she was there. So far she figured that she could get his saliva, skin, and hair while he slept, she could get some blood and rieatsu when he fought a hollow but the only thing she was having trouble with was how she was going to get the semen sample.

She obviously couldn't do it while he was awake, she could try doing it while he was asleep but there was always the chance of him waking up. She couldn't stop thinking about getting the last sample, she had read books and been lectured very shortly on the subject but her curiosity wasn't quenched. She even got desperate enough to go and ask Matsumoto about sex.

"Oh it's the most exciting and pleasurable thing you can do!" was all she got out of the woman before her captain hauled her off muttering something about nymphs, or possibly Jell-O because it sounded like it ended in an 'o'.

She was broken out of her daydreaming when the kids started filing out of the building. She quickly shunpo'ed away from anyone's line of sight and waited for him to come.

______________

"Hey Ichigo what's wrong? Ever since lunch you've been kinda jumpy." Rukia asked.

"I don't know, Uryuu said I was paranoid but I can't seem to shake the feeling that somebody is watching me. Maybe I'm just getting antsy since there haven't been any hollow attacks for a couple of days." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his neck. He thought the feeling would go away after he focused on his work and forgot about it,but it just got worse.

"Hm, maybe you are just getting anxious for a hollow attack, well I'm sure it'll just go away just stop being a baby." Rukia said teasingly.

"Shut up midg-"

"_Hollow Hollow Hollow." _

"Bout damn time!" Ichigo said as he ran to hide his body in a safe place.

___________________

Nemu creeped up to his unconscious body to get some skin and blood. After she accomplished this she hurried over to where the hollow was to aquire more data for her report. She arrived shortly before he was finished with it.

She quickly sent out a tiny flying mechanism created by her captain that would capture some of his rieatsu that constantly pours out of his body. With that done she hid in a tree and just watched him fight.

____________________

"That was a short battle. I wish something stronger would come to fight me." Ichigo sighed as he pulled Zangetsu from the dying hollow.

"Be careful what you wish for Ichigo, you might end up getting Zaraki coming to take you back to Soul Society so you and he can fight for the rest of your life." Rukia replied.

"God no." was all Ichigo could muster, his face going white at the thought.

"That's what I thought. Now let's go home I feel like taking a bath, then hopefully sneak into your closet." Rukia said running toward his house.

"Dammit Rukia, my dad already set up a bed in Yuzu and Karin's room for you. You're NOT going back in my closet!" Ichigo yelled after her.

'Does not like people sleeping in his closet.' Nemu put in her report.

____________________

Ichigo had just finished his shower and was getting ready to head to bed when he noticed the cut on his arm.

"Where did that scratch come from." Rukia asked Ichigo from his bed.

"Ah! Don't do that! I don't know I must've got it after school sometime, but I don't remember when." Ichigo replied.

"Maybe you're not paranoid after all. Maybe somebody did something naughty to your body while you were fighting that hollow earlier." Rukia said with a grin.

"Idiot shut up already, you sound just like Keigo." Ichigo said kicking her out of his room.

"What are you doing I wanted to stay in your closet" Rukia protested.

"No way in hell. Now go to sleep in a BED for once."

Once he had gotten Rukia out of his room he stretched as he made his way to bed and fell asleep almost immediately thinking before he reached unconsciousness. 'Sometimes it's tiring dealing with crazy women.'

Unfortunately for him he didn't notice Nemu creeping through the window headed straight for him.

__________________

Endnotes: so there's the first chapter. Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Sweet dreams and haunted underwear

Ok, so as you might have noticed I put two chapters at once hope you're happy about it. So here's the next chapter, enjoy.

****

Nemu had been watching Rukia and Ichigo talking in his room for almost two hours waiting for Ichigo to fall asleep.

'Ms. Kuchiki sure can talk forever. I wish she would shut up and go to bed already.' Nemu thought to herself.

She had been getting anxious to "take the sample" as she put it.

Fortunately, Rukia had finally left leaving Ichigo to fall asleep the instant his head hit the pillow.

Nemu left the perch she was standing on and slowly opened Ichigo's window, slipping in quietly. One of the advantages of being created instead of born was that her body was extra soft for stealth (heh-heh) but could easily be strong enough to help protect her in battle.

She left the door open for an escape route and slowly slinked up to Ichigo's sleeping figure.

Nemu usually didn't show emotions or even have them, but right now her heart started to beat faster and her pulse quickened at the thought of what she was going to do.

She licked her lips nervously and slowly bent over Ichigo to slowly slide the sheet down his body. After she had removed the sheet she noticed that the only thing he was wearing was a pair of boxers which made her intake her breath.

She continued with her job (HA-HA!) hooking her fingers under the elastic band and slowly pulling them down to reveal a quickly hardening member.

"Mmm." Ichigo mumbled in his sleep.

_**Ichigo's dream.**_

Ichigo and Orihime were walking alone together through the park talking about unimportant things.

They happened to walk past a group of kids splashing each other with buckets of water. Unfortunately when one of the kids went to splash his friends, he inadvertently splashed Orihime's white t-shirt with a full bucket of water.

"Oh no! Ichigo, look at what happened to my t-shirt. You can see right through it!" Orihime said surprised.

Ichigo could only stare at her see through shirt and red lace bra drooling.

"Oh my! I'm all wet maybe I should try to shake it dry." Orihime said while she jumped up and down.

_**Back to the bedroom**_

"Oh-mmmm!" Ichigo moaned in his sleep.

Nemu watched as he slightly moved his hips from side to side. She finally took the initiative and slid her hand over his throbbing erection making him moan again.

She started to pump up and down on it like she learned from her fathers science books.

_**Dream again.**_

Orihime was now rubbing her now bare chest against Ichigo and grinding her hips into his to 'try to get dry' as she had told him.

"Orihime…..you…ugh! You really should stop right now we're in the park!" Ichigo said through grunts.

"Mmm, but Ichigo, we're not at the park. We're in my room right now….alone." she said the last word in a raspy voice right against his ear, licking it slightly after words.

_**Bedroom**_

Nemu continued her ministrations to Ichigo while he had his dream. She started to notice how wet the tip of his head was getting and decided to taste some of it, just in case her captain wanted a "description" later on.

"Mmm!" She said after getting a good lick in. this was the best thing she had ever tasted before. Much better than her daily vitamin formula she usually took.

With more courage after the first lick she quickly engulfed the head of the shaft with her mouth and started licking and sucking trying to get more of the delicious liquid that was coming from Ichigo.

_**Dream **_

Orihime had quickly stripped Ichigo of his pants and underwear before throwing him to the bed and attacking him with her mouth, but not attacking his lips.

"Orihime we shouldn't be doing this…OH! Ichigo protested.

"Quiet Ichigo-kun! Mmm you taste so much better than I had imagined!" Orihime moaned around his cock.

_**Bedroom**_

"Ohhhh!" Ichigo moaned loudly.

Encouraged by Ichigo's moans Nemu put more of him into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down.

Nemu had started to get confused about something. Shortly after she put the head into her mouth it started to feel like a fire went off in her pants, she was hotter than she had ever been and she had an itch that, no matter what she did, she couldn't scratch away.

As she continued bobbing on Ichigo's length her hand had slowly worked it's way down and into her hakama of it's own free will and started rubbing her molten center.

"Mmmm!" she moaned around him, the vibrations helping the process along immensely.

_**Dream **_

"Oh god! Orihime, slow down or else I'm not gonna be able to hold it!" Ichigo warned.

"That's it Ichigo come in my mouth! I want to taste your cum on my tongue, I want to TASTE how much you love me!" Orihime was saying as sexily as she could. Of course Ichigo didn't realize this was a dream and Orihime probably would be shyer than this.

"Orihime don't stop I'm gonna----

_**Bedroom**_

"AGHHHH!" Ichigo yelled out as he shot his seed into Nemu's waiting mouth.

"Oghmmm!" Nemu tried moaning with Ichigo still in her mouth taking all of his cum while she reached her own release.

"Dammit Ichigo what the hell is with all this noise! You better not be doing something perverted in there!" Rukia yelled as she banged on his door.

"Ogh nogh!" Nemu tried to say but she couldn't take her mouth away from Ichigo as he was still shooting into her mouth.

"What the hell is--" Rukia started but she stopped when she noticed a strange woman kneeling next to Ichigo's bed with her head placed over his crotch area.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo woke up then and had trouble concentrating from just waking up from the best dream he ever had.

Nemu ran towards the window then, covering her face with her hands so as not to be recognized and leaped out the window absentmindedly swallowing what she had stored in her mouth.

"What the hell just happened Ichigo!?" Rukia asked.

"What do you mean I was just having a dream about the park and Orihime when I woke up and saw you right next to my bed." Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo, that wasn't me next to your bed and……um Ichigo why is that out and what have you been doing with it?" Rukia asked Ichigo repeatedly poking the air towards Ichigo's exposed member.

"What are you…. WHAT THE FUCK!?" Ichigo yelled in a panicked state.

He quickly covered himself up again and asked Rukia what was going on.

"Well it looks like you were right about someone following you and it seems as if they are very much enamored with you." Rukia said before she busted out in laughter.

"Shut up Rukia! I was just violated in my sleep and all you can do is laugh." Ichigo shouted angrily.

"What's going on son?" Isshin asked Ichigo running into the room.

"Apparently somebody broke into my room and molested me that's what's going on!" Ichigo yelled.

"What?! Are you hallucinating son? There's nobody here, oh no! Are you on drugs my son? Oh Masaki, our son is on drugs, I have failed as a parent! I didn't give you enough love when you were younger did I? Come here son I'll give you all the hugs you want!" Isshin leaped at Ichigo as Ichigo brought his fist into his dad's face sending him through the door only to come into contact with Karin's foot.

"Shut up old man, I'm trying to sleep!" Karin yelled as she ground her foot into his face.

"Alright everyone back to bed." Yuzu came out from the hallway now that the violence was over.

"Time to go to sleep daddy." she said again as she dragged him to his room.

"Night Ichigo, don't let the stalker bite." Rukia said laughing as she exited his room.

"Damn midget." Ichigo grumbled.

****

Nemu quickly made her way away from Ichigo's house escaping the violent scene that lay behind her. When she got far enough away she sat down and relished in the afterglow of her orgasm. She could also still taste Ichigo on her tongue. She licked her hand which was still wet and sticky from Ichigo's excitement.

"Mmm, that was better than anything they said in the books. Rangiku was right, that was the best thing ever."

It was completely different than what she was used to. She usually only got punishment and pain from her captain for doing something wrong.

Now that she looked at it her life wasn't as good as other people's lives. Ichigo had friends; a loving father, and two sisters who cared for him. Even Rukia had her big brother that took care of her.

This was one of the first times she was all alone, away from her division and her captain, and she didn't like the feeling of loneliness, she just wanted to go back to Ichigo's room and finished getting 'samples.'

"Oh dammit." she said out loud.

"I swallowed the sample that I needed." she finished.

Then she thought back to what had happened and she felt a warmth inside of her, she also felt her face heat up.

The only time she felt a little bit of happiness was with Ichigo. Maybe she should get closer to him.

"Only to get the sample." she told herself.

*****

The next morning Ichigo woke up with a morning surprise.

"Ah dammit! Why the hell does this happen to me, I have enough problems in the morning." Ichigo said to himself, and as if on queue.

"Ichigoooooo!" his dad yelled as he flew through the air at Ichigo.

"Dammit old man! You're gonna hurt somebody one of these days, other than yourself." Ichigo said grabbing his dad's foot and whipping him back through the door.

"Whoah, Ichigo did you have a good dream last night?" Rukia asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said.

"Wow, are Indians haunting you're boxers Ichi-nii?" Karin asked walking by.

"What…..oh hell! Go, get out of here, agh!" Ichigo yelled closing the door while simultaneously covering his crotch.

After he finally got dressed he went downstairs to get something to eat.

"So did she come back last night or not?" Rukia asked.

"Shut up midget!" Ichigo yelled.

"What?! Someone was in your room last night?" Yuzu asked teary eyed.

"Ha-ha! Ichigo is just lying to cover up the fact that he and Rukia were being grown-ups last night. Oh Masaki our boy is finally turning into a man! I'm so happy for hi--" he didn't get to finish because Ichigo stomped his head into the ground.

"Stop being stupid." Ichigo stated with a stress mark on his forehead.

"Nii-chan would never do something like that!" Yuzu protested.

"Yuzu you're going to have to face the fact that sooner or later Ichi-nii's going to be doing naughty things, he is a teenager." Karin said.

"We didn't do anything! I'm going to school now." Ichigo said walking out the door.

"Ichigo wait, you're not safe from you're stalker!" Rukia laughed after him.

****

Alright tell me what you guys think in a review. Now I'm gonna work on the next chapter this second.


	3. The good kind of rape

Next chapter, hope you guys liked the dream sequence in the last chapter. Don't forget to review.

****

He was lying around the shoten being lazy and listening to Tessai 'discipline' Jinta.

"Ah it's been so boring around here lately, there's nothing to do." Urahara said to no one.

"Urahara Kisuke I need your services." Nemu said standing behind him.

"Ah Mayuri finally lost his last sane brain cell and decided to kill me!" he yelled trying to hide himself under a table.

"Oh no I forgot my hat." he moaned to himself under the table.

"I did not come here to kill you. I came here for a gigai." Nemu corrected.

"Oh a customer, well it just so happens that I have a gigai for all captains and vice-captains. Now if you don't mind me asking, why would you need a gigai anyway?" he asked looking for hers.

"I…..need to go to the high school…….and get closer to Kurosai Ichigo." she said looking away and blushed unconsciously.

'Oh this might get interesting, I'll have to keep an eye on this development.' Kisuke thought to himself.

"Might I ask what interest you have in him?" Kisuke asked nonchalantly.

"I have a mission from Mayuri to get some samples from him for experiments." she said not realizing she didn't use sama after his name.

"Are you sure that's the only interest you have in him." he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I have no interest in him." Nemu denied blushing even more.

"Oh that's to bad. Well I'm sure that if you tell him you have no place to go in the real world then he'll probably take you in and give you a place to sleep, that way you'll be able to stay in his room with him." Kisuke said throwing in that last one in there to see how she would react.

"Stay in…….Ichigo's room." she said to herself, her eyes glazing over.

"Yes and he only has one bed so you'll probably have to sleep next to him." Kisuke was grinning like Mayuri now, he was loving this.

Nemu accidentally let out a moan quickly clearing her throat afterward.

"I should get going now Urahara-san." Nemu said grabbing the gigai and running out the front door.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." Kisuke said excitedly.

"What's going on boss?" Tessai asked.

"Oh nothing Tessai, just a little excitement in this little town." Kisuke replied.

****

Ichigo and Rukia were sitting in class before the lesson started when they were interrupted.

"Everyone I would like to introduce our newest student. Please introduce yourself miss." the teacher announced.

"My name is Kurotsuchi Nemu, nice to meet you all." she said, but she was focused solely on Ichigo.

Ichigo sweated a little at the attention until Rukia fell out of her seat.

'What's wrong with her.' Ichigo thought.

"Go take your seat behind the kid with orange hair." the teacher said.

"Hai."

Orihime gasped when she got a good look at the new student. Unlike Ichigo she had actually met the twelfth division captain and vice-captain. She still had nightmares sometimes about it.

After Nemu sat down Rukia passed Ichigo a note which he opened and read to himself.

It read: _Ichigo the person sitting behind you is the vice-captain of the twelfth division! _

Ichigo sweat-dropped at the news. He didn't know of any reason that a vice-captain would need to come to Karakura.

About halfway through the first half of school Nemu glanced around to make sure no one was watching. When she confirmed no one was she gently cut off a lock of Ichigo's hair and smelled it before tucking it away in a secret pouch.

Nemu thought no one was watching her but unbeknownst to her Orihime had seen the whole thing and two things happened.

The first was fear about what Nemu might do to Ichigo.

The second was jealousy towards Nemu. After seeing her sniff Ichigo's lock of hair she easily recognized the trace of affection, albeit strange affection, towards Ichigo.

She would not have any one take him away from her, not after they had gotten so close. She didn't care how she had him but as long as she got him then everything would be fine.

'As long as I can have him.' Orihime thought to herself.

*****

Lunch came around and the gang went to the roof followed closely by Nemu.

When everyone had finally assembled; Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime, Rukia spoke up.

"Nemu Fuku-taichou, what are you here for? Is there a problem in Soul Society?" she asked.

"Um," she started before glancing at Ichigo then turning away, "I came here to help you out with any hollows that might show up." Nemu lied.

"Oh, well where are you staying at? Are you staying at Urahara's?" Rukia asked again.

"No, he said that I couldn't stay there." she replied in her monotone voice, lying again.

"Why that sunova bitch the next time I'm I see him I'm going to kick his ass." Ichigo said with his fist clenched in the air.

Nemu blushed and smiled to herself at the thought of Ichigo beating up Kisuke for her. She thought nobody had noticed but Orihime had noticed again and she was getting less happy the longer Nemu stayed.

"When are you leaving?" Orihime asked suddenly.

"I don't know yet, I was told to stay until they called me back."

"Well if that bastard won't let you stay at his shop then you're coming home with me." Ichigo said which made Nemu smile even more much to Orihime's displeasure.

"But Ichigo, can't you just go there and MAKE him let her stay there? There's no need for her to stay at your house is there?" Orihime asked Ichigo all the while glaring at Nemu.

"I could but it's probably not a good idea to let her stay there. She has to deal with a crazy scientist enough as it is, no need to subject her to Hat and clogs unless there's a dire need. I have no idea where she's going to sleep though." Ichigo said.

"I could just stay in your room with you." Nemu said emotionlessly.

Chad and Uryuu let their jaws hang open. Rukia fell on her face and Orihime had to clutch her fists at her sides to keep from strangling the strange woman.

Ichigo just blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well um, I'm sure I'll find somewhere for you to sleep. If anything I'll force my dad to sleep on the couch and you can have his room, on second thought it would be best NEVER to go into his room." Ichigo said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Um, let's just say he likes to COLLECT magazines and leaves them all over his room."

"Oh do you mean the magazines of naked women. Matsumoto has some of those, they're actually kind of disappointing, they don't show any men and Mayuri won't tell me anything about the subject." Nemu said.

This time EVERYONE fell on their faces at this. Not from Matsumoto having dirty magazines, that's to be expected, no from the fact that Nemu Kurotsuchi was saying she was interested in men…….naked men!

"Well we better get going, class is going to start again soon." Uryuu said pushing up his glasses.

Everyone walked back into the building but Orihime kept Rukia back to ask her a question.

"What is it Inoue?

"Did you notice anything strange about Nemu-san's behavior?" Orihime asked.

"Do you mean hr not showing any emotions or the fact that she blatantly told us she wanted to see men naked?" Rukia said with a grin.

"Well um, during class I saw her…." Orihime didn't get to finish.

"Hey are you guys coming?" Ichigo yelled.

"We're coming already! Don't you know how to give girls their privacy?!" Rukia yelled back.

"Girl my ass! You're 150 years old, you midget granny!" Ichigo replied.

"I'm going to beat your ass Kurosaki. Come on Orihime let's go."

"Oh, ok." Orihime sighed.

*****

After class they all headed home saying goodbye for the weekend. Nemu followed Ichigo and Rukia to Ichigo's house keeping VERY close to Ichigo the whole time.

After a long 'discussion' with Isshin and many beatings later they had come down to the only thing they could do in this situation. They wheeled another bed into Ichigo's room for Nemu much to Rukia's gratification at a blushing Ichigo.

*****

After dinner everyone retired to their respective rooms to take showers and go to sleep. This caused Ichigo some problems and erections.

"Hey Nemu you can go ahead and take a shower and get changed for bed in the bathroom. I'll give you some clothes to wear, although the shirt might be a little tight on you because of, um, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ichigo turned around to see Nemu had already taken ALL of her clothes off and was standing there in the buff.

"I stripped for my shower Ichigo-kun. Do you not want me to be naked in the shower?" Nemu asked putting her arms under her chest making them jut out even more, which is what she had planned.

"Argh, you're supposed to take you're clothes off when you're alone, like in the bathroom, now throw this robe on." Ichigo said throwing a bath robe towards her and wiping the blood off of his face.

She walked into the shower and stepped into it only just realizing that she didn't know how to use it.

"Ichigo-kun, I don't know how to turn on the shower." Nemu informed him.

"Oh great hold on a sec. alright now…..why didn't you tell me you were naked again?" he asked covering his eyes with his hand.

"I'm in the shower now, was I not supposed to take my robe off in the shower?"

"Never mind! Okay so I can't see right now direct me to the shower knobs." he said reaching his hand out to try to find the knobs.

In his search he grabbed onto something soft and pliable. Curious as to what it was he started squeezing it and rubbing it slightly, that is until he heard a moan.

'Oh no.' he told himself.

He opened his eyes to find a blushing Nemu standing with his hand grabbing her right breast.

"Ah I'm sorry!" He apologized.

"That's ok, it was nice." she replied coyly.

"Alright, here's the knobs for the shower, now look closely, turn this one for hot water and this one for……" he stopped when he felt Nemu's breast pressed up against his shoulder.

He just stood there for a minute trying to get his brain to start working again.

"Is there something wrong Ichigo-kun? Am I doing something wrong?" she asked pressing against him harder.

"No, um, I'll just let you take a shower now." he said before tripping his way out of the bathroom.

******

After Nemu was done with the shower and dressed Ichigo took his shower. Nemu crept into the bathroom and spied on his nude form getting excited again like the other night.

"Um Nemu what are you doing in here?" Ichigo asked after finding her standing behind the bathroom screen watching him take his shower.

"Watching you." she replied as if there was no problem.

'sigh' "Just go lay on the bed." Ichigo said tired.

****

He had finally fallen asleep and was dreaming about the time he beat Tatsuki when they were kids in the dojo.

Nemu had been laying in her bed unable to sleep due to the fact she usually only got a few hours of sleep each night.

She stood up from her bed and stripped all her clothes off. She then quietly slipped into Ichigo's bed next to him spooning up against him and wrapped her arm around him.

Needless to say it was the best she had ever slept.

****

Ichigo woke up with another morning surprise but this time he had something or someone pressed up against his front. He looked over to see a sleeping and naked Nemu with her back pressed up against his front. She must've been having a good dream because she was slowly rotating her hips against him.

"Ugh." Ichigo groaned both in frustration and pleasure waking Nemu.

"Ohio Ichigo-kun." Nemu said facing him now.

"Nemu, why are you naked?" Ichigo asked surprisingly calm.

"I got hot last night so I took my clothes off."

"Ok, then why are you in my bed?" He asked calmly again.

"After I took my clothes off I got cold so I crawled into bed with you to try to warm up. Why did I do something wrong again?"

Another sigh from Ichigo, 'Man I need a vacation.' he thought.

"No, but I should probably get up and you should probably get some clothes on before my dad comes in." this was not the type of situation he wanted to be caught in.

"Your family is gone already, they won't be back until the end of the day." she replied calmly.

"Well what about Rukia, she could walk in here." he said worried even more about Rukia finding him.

"Enough questions. Bakudo 1: Sai." Nemu said restraining Ichigo.

"What are you doing?!" Ichigo questioned.

"I'm going to finish what I started yesterday."

"Wait you were the on in my room?! Oh shit where is Rukia!?" Ichigo asked getting worried.

"I took care of her." she said in her emotionless tone.

*****

"I wonder where Nemu would send me so suddenly?" Rukia asked herself.

"What the heck am I……….CHAPPY!" Rukia screamed.

She had been in fact sent to an all day Chappy the bunny expo. There was no way Rukia was going back to the house.

****

"Hadou 33: Sokatsui." Nemu shot off the spell at Ichigo scaring Ichigo but only disintegrating his clothes leaving him bare.

"Now I'm going to get what I want." Nemu said slightly angry.

"Wha-" Ichigo was pulled into a kiss by her ending what he was going to say.

She stuck her tongue into his mouth trying to gain dominance over his tongue but finally giving up when he started kissing her back.

She kissed her way down his chest sucking on his nipples and biting them slightly before continuing on. She finally reached his throbbing erection and stared at it for a second, just enjoying how it looked and how she had finally found something good in her life.

"Nemu you don't have to do thi-ahhh!" Ichigo moaned as Nemu quickly engulfed his cock with her mouth.

She started rubbing two fingers between her pussy lips hitting her clit every time she reached the top again making her moan around Ichigo's cock still in her mouth.

She bobbed her head on him while massaging his balls with her free hand for a few minutes before switching her technique.

She started plunging her two fingers into herself covering her finger with her juices before pulling back until only the head of Ichigo's cock was in her mouth.

She then started to alternate licking on it and softly nibbling on it while slowly pumping the shaft and working herself closer to and orgasm.

Ichigo could only moan as she worked his cock like it was a porno movie. He was surprised when she pulled of and moaned out his name.

"Oh, ICHIGO!" Nemu moaned finally pushing herself over the edge covering her hands with her love juices.

But she wasn't done yet after a second to catch her breath she brought her soaked hand to cover her breasts and Ichigo's cock.

Ichigo knew what was coming but by now he was more excited than embarrassed and worried about getting raped.

Nemu then grabbed her tits and engulfed Ichigo's hard cock with her soft flesh. She started to rub them up and down on him making him thrust his hips at her.

Noticing his desire to come she continued working his cock between her tits and sucked the head into her mouth. Shortly thereafter he started moaning out.

"Oh GOD! Nemu don't stop I'm going to CUM!" He grunted before filling her mouth with his burning cum.

But she had done such a good job at making him come that there was to much and she had to pull her mouth off of him and he continued to shoot off on her face, mouth and tits covering her pale skin making it whiter.

"OH fuck that felt good." Ichigo whispered to himself.

He looked down to see Nemu scooping up his cum from herself and depositing it into her mouth before swallowing it.

"Oh Ichigo-kun it looks like your ready to go again." Nemu said showing a little excitement.

Sure enough the sight of her scooping his load off of her chest and eating it was plenty enough to bring his penis back to life.

After Nemu had made sure to get every last drop off of her and then into her she slowly straddled him, grabbing his erection with one hand and looking him right in the eyes.

"Are you ready Ichigo-kun?" she asked, the lust clearly noticeable in her voice, her eyes burning with passion.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." and with that she dropped down onto him pushing him all the way into her with the first thrust.

"Aghhh!" they moaned in unison.

Finally getting it to the back of her now non-virgin pussy, Nemu sat there for a moment letting herself get accustomed to his size.

Before Ichigo could say anything she started to rock back and forth using just her hips. The pleasure she was giving making him loose his train of thought and his sanity.

Nemu was also feeling like she had just gotten Soul Society's best drug only amplified 10 times.

It felt even better than when she had fingered herself. Her pussy was having spasms as Ichigo's cock moved in and out of her rubbing her g-spot every time she pushed into him. His pelvis grinding against her clit when she thrust her hips forward.

Ichigo started to struggle with his bindings now that Nemu was distracted for the moment, but Nemu only felt him thrusting so she started to ride him harder. She started bouncing up and down on him each time she brought herself down he hit spots inside of her she didn't even know she had.

Nemu was startled when Ichigo finally broke free only to flip her over and start pounding her pussy without mercy and slamming his lips against her for a passionate kiss.

While his hands were working on her breasts, massaging them, pulling and pinching her nipples, she had used her hands to pull her legs back so her knees were on the sides of her head giving Ichigo the deepest penetration yet.

That had finally done it for the both of them and they both released their building climaxes.

"Ichigo!"

"Nemu!"

They yelled cumming together, Nemu soaking Ichigo's bed sheets, her pussy muscles clamping onto Ichigo's cock and Ichigo spraying Nemu's insides with his burning seed.

When they finally finished Ichigo rolled off of Nemu and couldn't help but ask her.

"Where did you learn all that?"

"I found a video in your father room and studied it while you slept." she replied snuggling up to him.

"Ok, so why wasn't there any blood when I entered you I thought you never did this before?"

"Did you forget that I was CREATED not born, I wasn't made with a hymen." she replied giggling, GIGGLING!

"Thanks for that, I really wish I wouldn't have waited so long for that." Nemu said.

"Same here, now get in the shower."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because I want to wash off before we start again. We're going to be at this all day." he said with a grin.

Nemu just kissed him in reply.

****

"Ow Orihime, why did you push me off my chair?" Tatsuki asked.

"I don't know. I just got angry all of a sudden." she replied scratching her head.

********

There, two chapters and a lemon at close to 5500 words I hope you like them. Don't forget to review.!!!!!!


End file.
